only the good spy young
by nikkinicole93
Summary: Cammie goes off to London with Bex, but she can't shake the feeling that Zach is coming too. Will she be able to distinguish fantasy from reality when it really matters? I do not own the gallagher girls.
1. Chapter 1

"Last call for flight 14 to London." The loud speaker called. I turned to Bex who was snoring on my shoulder. Our flight had been delayed for 3 hours and 32 minutes. I shook her awake.

"Come on planes here." I said. She sat up and I couldn't help but laugh at her wild hair and puffy eyes. She knew exactly what I was laughing at because she said

"What it's not like you wake up in the morning looking spectacular." That may be true, but in this moment, unlike most of the others, I looked better then Bex. Wow, I never thought I'd say that. We stood up and grabbed our luggage and made our way to the plane. As we sat down in our seats, first class ofcourse, I started to think of my mom. It was going to be hard for her to have me so far away under these circumstances, but it was probably the best. And then like clock work, my mind turned to Zach. Zach. Why had he been acting so weird on the train? And then right before everything went down, he was so different. I hate boys, especially spy boys. I turned my head and looked at the gate. He's gonna follow me, I know it.

"Cammie, snap out of it. Zach is not on this plane."

"I know, your right." I sulked.

"You know what Cam? Its a good thing. You can use this time away to relax and have fun. You won't have to worry about Zach or Josh or anything else. You can try to be as normal as one of us can get." I looked at my bestfriend and honestly tried to imagine a normal trip, but I couldn't. For her sake though, I smiled.

"Your right Bex." Seh saw right through that.

"Look you can atleast try a little harder." Right, if I fool my best friend then there is no way that I'll be able to fool my best friend who is also a spy.

"I'll try I promise." She smiled.

"Good, now that's what I like to hear." She turned to get comfortable in her seat. "Oh and before I forget, you should get some sleep."

"Why?"

"Let's just say you'll have a very eventful first day in England." And with that Bex went back to sleep. I looked out the window as the view shifted from grass to clouds. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything elseinthe world,but Zach.

"Cammie hurry up! We're going to miss the tour!" Bex cried as we ran down yet another side street in London. We had been to three museums in five hours andwith each one I lost a little more of my attention spand.

"Bex, do we really have to go to another art gallery?" She looked stunned.

"Cam, this is my favorite! It has my favorite painting and an enormous sculpture garden and-"

"And the last one had your favorite photograph, and before that? Your favorite sculpture. Bex we've been in Longdon five hours I really don't wanna do more museum tours."

"Comnpromise?"

"Please"

"Ok, I'll show your my favorite painting, then we'll split. No tour." She seemed a little disappointed with the last two words, but I smiled lovingly.

"Deal, and don;t worry. We can go on the tour some other time."

"Great!" she gleamed. We rounded a corner which opened up to an enormous building surrounded with columns. "O.K. first I have to go the the bathroom. So,you can justlook around. Be right back." she smiled. She ran off into the building. I walked around the outer edge of the enormous building and happened upon the sculpture garden. Bex was right, it was gorgeous. It was filled with greek statues enveloped by high green hedges. In the center of it all,was a gorgeous fountain encircled by benches. I made my way over to the bench and noticed a plaque. It read "cupid" and itmade me study the fountain more intently. I saw wings and arrows, but no baby. Instead what looked like a grown man with wings was reaching for an arrow. It was notheart shaped and he did not wherea diaper. It was however cupid. Just in a new interpretation. As I was settleing in with my thoughts, I felt a presence come from behind me. I saw the shadow lurking in the pool of the fountain and immediately myspy skills kicked in. I took one step back and as my companion lunged forward I swiftly turned so that theywould land in the fountain. I took the opportunity and jumped forward onto the attacker. Once I was on top of him,I realized who I was dealing with. With a smirk Zach said ,"Well Gallagher girl you sureno how to welcome somebody."

"What are you doing here Zach?" I was so sick of playing games. I wanted answers and for once I was in control.

"I came here for you." he said genuinely.

"Excuse me?" I stammered. Allmy spy training in the world could not prepare me for what I was facing now. Stupid hormones.

"I am in London for one thing." Zach said. He freed his hands from under neath me and grabbed my own. "And that reason isyou."

"Is this legitn or is this just you trying to get out from underneath me." And with one quick move Zack turned the tables and I was in the water.

"You see, I didn't have to ge to all that trouble to get by you. I'm being serious." His face was dangerously close to mine. I could see his breath in the crisp England air. I could hear my heart beating in my chest so loudly I knew he must also be able to hear it.

"So," I said as calmly as I could,"what does that mean?"

"This" he he leaned down to kis--

"Cammie get up!" Bex shrieked. She was shaking me violently, or as violently as she was allowed to while we were on a plane with civillians who didn't even have level one clearence. It was just a dream. Ofcourse, Zach wasn't in London. And he wasn't going to be. "Srop sulking, you've been asleep for twelve hours. You shouldn't be tired." Bex said. She was string at me and I could tell she'd noticed my flushed cheeks and my longing eyes. She started to open her mouth but I stopped her.

"Don't, please."

"Macey says that if you can't have the guy in reality, it's best to have him in your dreams. Just you know something to chew over for later." she said nonchalantly. I smiled.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Now come on! We're home!" she cried as she picked up her cary ons and ran out the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the airport was mad. People were rushing to get from one area to another. But in all the chaos, I saw two people who looked completely calm. Bex's parents were standing in the middle of it all with nothing but grins on both of their caramel tinted faces. When Bex saw them she went into a sprint and jumped right into her father's arms. I forget how lucky I truly am to have my mother with me at school year round. When I caught up with Bex, her and her family had already said their hellos and had their happy reunion.

"Mum, Dad. You remember Cammie don't you?" Her mother looked at me and smiled.

"Ofcourse darling," she opened up her arms, "get over here." I hugged Mrs. Baxter.

"Nice to see you again." I , I turned to Mr. Baxter. He was looking at me as if he had seen a ghost. It was really making me uncomfortable and I started to think of how twelve hours ago, Bex had woken up looking, well, a mess. I started to fiddle with my hair until he finally said,

"I forgot how much you looked like your dad." Then he walked over and embraced me in a hug.

We walked outside and found our way into a limo. When I saw it Bex leaned over and whispered,

"The best part about London is all of our workers have level four clearence, so as long as they are our personal staff, we're free to discuss anything we want." I smiled because that sounded so much better then sitting in the middle of Nebraska bored out of my mind while my grandma asks me about our curriculum. You know, the one that the public is allowed to know about.

"So, what are your big plans for today?" Mrs. Baxter asks us.

"Oh you know just some sight seeing" Bex replied. And I stopped walking.

"Don't worry darling, Bex's idea of sight seeing is just shopping." her mother laughed. I joined her nervously. Wow, I really should cool it unless I want to explain my dream to Bex.

When we were safely inside the limo, Mr. Baxter turned to Bex and I.

"So, there was no trouble getting here was there?" Normally when a parent asks a teenager this its taken as, Did you find the plane? or Did your luggage get lost? or Were you late? But we're not just normal teenagers, and now I was in the most danger of my life. So very calmly and surely Bex replied

"Yes sir. No problems at all." she said. Then he turned to me

"Good, now hopefully it will stay that way for your time remaining here." he lifted his hand and squeezed my chin.

"Yeah let's hope" I said. Call me crazy, on the inside I kind of wanted something to go wrong. Because for some reason that's the only time Zachary Goode shows up in my life. But I kept those feelings to myself and allowed Bex to catch up with her parents for the remainder of the ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now before we start. How much money are you allowed to spend while we're here?" Bex said to me. We had just finnished breakfast and were off to go shopping for the rest of the day.

"Considering I never shop, as much as I want." That's the great thing about having a spy as a parent, great pay.

"Great! Because we can start at Westfield. From there it branches off to many different stores. This is going to be so much fun!" She was so excited! Her dark eyes gleamed with joy as she looked at me.

"I am too! I never get to do this."I said.

"Do what?"

"Act like a normal teenager."

"Well,you should try it more often."

"Well, that did get me into trouble remember?"

"Well, just don't do it when your supposed to be a spy. Maybe you can find the middle."

"The middle." I repeated. Is that even a real thing? I shrugged it off and looked out the window. The limo slowed at a red light and I saw a group of what looked like high school boys walking by on the side walk. Then, my heart stopped. There was one in the center, with dark hair and olive skin. He was taller then most in the group. Bex caught me staring.

"See anything nice?" she asked as she leaned and joined my glance. The figure turned around before I could say anything. It wasn't Zach.

"Just thought I did." I said to her.

"What about that tall one?" she said pointing.

"Not my type." I said sounding a bit disappointing. Bex stared at me then back to the boy three times before placing the pieces together.

"Cam, don't worry. There are other boys here that are not Zach. And you know that could be a good thing."

"I know I'm acting ridiculous." I said. I really just wanted to scream. Why could I not get Zach out of my head? What was wrong with me!

"No Cammie, it's O.K. I wish I could relate with you more with this, but I can't. I just know when I come back here by myself, I hang out with other girls our age. They're just like you. There's nothing wrong with you, your just lucky." she said with a kind of spacy look in her eyes.

"Lucky?"

"Cammie, do you realize you've had a boyfriend? I haven't. You've had your first kiss. I haven't. I mean I know everyone is lucky in their own way but I would do anything to have that somewhat normal teenage girl thing that you have going on." I looked at my best friend and for the first time since I had known her felt that I was luckier then her. I had never realized before how good I'd had it. I mean sure, my father went missing and her's was safe at home. But every year she left her parents and went to another country while my mother was in the same building. Sure, she was gorgeous but she had never had a guy show her as much attention as I had gotten from Josh and Zach. And she liked Grant, but she hadn't seen him since the blackthorne exchange, while I had just saw Zach.

"You know what, your right. I won't bring Zach up anymore."

"No! Don't do that! I want to hear about Zach. I wanna know if something goes on and what happens in your dreams. Because hopefully one day I can be on your side of things and you can be there for me." I wrapped her in a hug.

"Sounds like a plan." She let go and looked me in the eye.

"So, tell me about your dream on the plane." she said with a sly smile.

I sighed,"I knew this was coming." She grabbed my hands and said,

"Don't leave out any details either." I rolled my eyes and told her my dream preparing myself the whole time for her reaction at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

"This one?" I asked walking out the dressing room. I was wearing a yellow sundress that had a neckline that I wasn't all too comfortable with. On the plus side, Macey would be proud.

"Spin" Bex comanded. I twirled in a circle then started laughing."What's so funny?"

"I feel like your barbie doll." she joined me in laughing. I had to admit it was fun pretending to be a normal girl.

"Now on a more serious note, I really like that dress." I looked down at my sundress.

"Good, cause so do I." I smiled.

"Awe," Bex said dramatically putting her hand infront of her mouth," Macey would be so proud." she put her hand on my shoulder. "Our little girl is growing up."

"Shut up!" I yelled laughing hysterically. I picked off a black dress from the rack."Here try this on." I said handing it over to her.

"Sure." she picked it up and walked over to the dressing room. I went over to another rack and started to thumb through the clothes. I happened upon a really cute shirt dress and went to the dressing room to put it on. I slipped off my clothes and put it on and immediately loved it.

"Cam?" Bex called from in the hall. I emerged from the room. Bex looked awesome in the black strapless dress.

"Cute!" we both exclaimed at the same time. Then we both started laughing. Suddenly, the music on the intercom changed from some kind of elevator music to Your love is My Drug by Ke$ha.

"I love this song!" we ,again, both said at the same time. Thank God for Macy or we would never be able to have fun like this. Bex started dancing around in her dress singing at the top of her lungs.

"Maybe I need some rehab or maybe just need some sleep." she looked at me to continue the song.

"I've got a sick obsession I'm seeing it in my dreams."

"I'm looking down every ally."

"I'm making those desperate calls."

"I'm staying up all night hoping"

"Hitting my head against the walls!" We sang and danced and might I add pretty cheesy too. Bex was getting down old school doing things like the cabbage patch and the Charlie Brown while I was just getting down doing whatever I felt like. We were so busy laughing and singing we hadn't noticed the congragation that had formned outside the store window.

We had our own crowd.

When the song ended I noticed them and stopped. Bex on the other hand either didn't have a clue or didn't care cause she was continueing jamming out to the next song. I nudged her and she stopped and looked at the crowd. She merely flipped her hair and did a slight wave to a male who was front and center, but someone else caught my eye.

He was tall with curly blond hair. He was pale but had striking green eyes. Could that really be Zach in some terrible disguise? Blondie saw me staring and smiled,and I realized it couldn't have been him. No matter what costume Zach had on, his smirk was always there. And Blondie didn't have that annoyingly hot feature on his body.

Bex could tell the disappointment in my eyes.

"Hey, its O.K. his eyes did look a lot like Zach's"

"Well as long as I'm not the only crazy one here." I said looking at her smiling.

"Come on let's get out of these dresses." she turned around and walked away. I stared at the window where our fan club had dispersed. I looked across the streets at the enourmous office building and where one lone person stood on the side walk. I could see the figure had dark hair, and he was wearing sun glasses. Even though I was so far away, I could have sworn the figure was smirking at me.

"Cam?" Bex called. I turned around and she had a questionable look on her face.

"I think I'm going to wear it out."

"O.K. sounds good." she said. I looked back out the window where the figure was, but it had dissapeared. Maybe its O.K. to be crazy, if it means seeing Zach. What's the harm in that?


	5. Chapter 5

After a few more hours of shopping, and few dozen shopping bags later, Bex and I stopped for lunch. It was a cute little Bistro which, according to Bex, had the best fish and chips. After we ordered our food, Bex turned looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So, I have an idea for later."  
"And that is what?" I asked. Knowing Bex it was probably something I was totally not in the mood for.

"Let's go clubing."

"Do you realize we're 16?"

"Uh hello, we're in England. You don't have to be 18 to have fun. Besides there are clubs here for 16 year olds."

"Are they fun?"

"Totally! Come on, you can wear one of your new out fits. And, we can go get our hair and make up done. It'll be great!" I looked at my best friend. She was so excited, and I really did want her to have fun while we were here. And I guess going to a club sounded way more fun then sulking all night long. So I smiled.

"That sounds great!"

"And would you like to hear the best part?"

"What?"

"Boys." I didn't want anymore boys in my life. I wanted just one. "Cammie, this will be good for you. I promise."

"Your right." Zach's not here, and I need to accept that.

"O.K. I'm going to the bathroom." Bex said. She stood up and walked away. I took a sip of my drink and looked around. It was the first time I had actually looked around at different guys, and I mean actually looked. There were some cute guys in England, tonight would be a good night.

A waiter came out with our food, and man was he dreamy. He had soft brown eyes and wavy blonde hair. He was super tan and muscular and he looked like he just walked out of surfing magazine. My spy instincts went out the door and my girl instincts kicked in. I smoothed my hair and crossed my legs.

"Fish and chips?" he asked. What an adorable accent! What is it about british accents that just make people even hotter?

"Right here." I said. He put my plate down then looked at the other plate.

"Two orders huh? You must really be hungry." he smiled.

I giggled. "Well, one's for my friend, she just went to the bathroom. I've never actually had fish and chips before." He looked completely shocked.

"Never?" he said over dramatically.

"Well, I've had the american version." I shrugged. He took Bex's seat and stared at me.

"O.K. I'm not moving until you try it." Oh my gosh, he was serious. I picked up a french fry and popped it into my mouth.

"It's good." I said. A smile crept across his face.

"No, how good is it?"

"Really good."

"Better then the American version?"

"They are just french fries." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess your a hopeless case" he said standing up. I laughed.

"Nice meeting you." I said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"You too, bye french fries." I smiled

"Bye."

Bex walked out a few minutes later.

"Yum, foods here" she said happily. Then, she looked at me.

"Why are you so smiley?" I turned my head in the direction of the waiter. "Did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he made me taste the food in front of him."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"Does he know yours?"

"No."

"Well, doesn't matter. Atleast you got to practice flirting for tonight."

"Yeah." I sighed. I looked at the waiter. He had his back turned to me and was busy bussing a table. It made me happy that he had shown some interest in me. There was something though that was eating at my insides. I looked around the bistro and, at the far end of the room,saw the same figure I had seen before. Same hair, same glasses, same smirk. I closed my eyes. Stop it. Stop seeing him, stop wanting him. I opened them and looked again, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Trust me, you look great." Bex said. We had just arrived at the club, and I felt completly out of place. Especially next to Bex. She was in a strapless lavender dress that ended midway down her thigh. Her hair was straight and her make up made her look completly flawless. While I on the other hand felt like I was trying to pull off something that I could not. I was wearing a teal halter dress that ended the same as Bex's. My hair was curled with my bangs pulled back into a litle bump on my head.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was feeling self conscious.

"Trust me. You look amazing. Just try to relax and have some self confidence. When we walk in there, act like you own the place."

"O.K." I said. Relax, just relax. We walked in through the door. The place was amazing. Colorful lights were gliding on the tops of the ceiling and there was a D.J. on the stage playing music. It was packed with a crowd of people.

"Let's go get a drink." Bex called. We walked over to the bar and ordered some Sprites. As we were sitting there I started scoping the crowd. There were so many people, how did Bex expect us to find guys? It seemed like everyone was paired off.

"Hey, french fries!" I turned around. There waving at me was the waiter from earlier.

No. Freaking. Way.

"Hi." I happily waved. He walked over and gave me a hug. He smelled really good. He had a friend with him who was pretty cute too.

"So, I guess I should tell you my name before I ask you to dance shouldn't I."

"Probably." I smiled.

"Mark." He he turned to his friend."This is Bobby."

"Cammie. And this is Bex." I said.

"Well, now that we're all introduced, would you like to dance?" I looked at Bex who just smiled.

"That sounds great." I said. And I took his hand as he led me out onto the dance floor.

A fast beat song came on and Mark took my hands in his. We were dancing and I was having a blast.

Time flew by, but we didn't stop dancing. Bex had started dancing with Bobby. Mark was spinning me around, and then he dipped me. While I was upside down, I saw him. He was on the wall, still in sunglasses, still smirking. Mark lifted me back up.

"Are you O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah, just I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." I said. Before he let go of my hand, he pulled me in close. He kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting." I walked away.

I went straight to the bathroom, it was one stalled so I locked the door.

I walked towards the mirror and looked at myself.

"Calm down, just calm down." I commanded myself. I can't believe that I had been having such a great time and now I was hallucinating again.

"You do realize that the first sign of craziness is talking to yourself right?" I swear my heart stopped beating.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh. My. Gosh.

This is impossible. This is not happeneing.

Since when did I get so crazy?

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Hey," he said holding his hands up, " you know you want me here." I turned and faced Zach. This was not real. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, he was still there.

"Ugh!"

"Why do you close your eyes whenever you see me?" he asked. He took off his sun glasses and shocked me with those amazing green eyes.

"Because you're not real." he stared at me in astonishment.

"Did you honestly just say that?" he started to walk closer to me.

"Stop! Just stop! Leave me alone! I'm happy right now, genuinely happy. Then, you come up for no reason at all!" I closed my eyes again.

"Seriously, you think I'm a game your mind's playing on you?" I opened my eyes again. Still there. Shoot.

"Why won't you leave!" I screamed. He looked at me, then leaned onto the bathroom stall.

"So, I'm guessing you've been seeing me around?" he smirked. "I'm flattered."

"Geez, even in my mind your still cocky as ever."

"Don't you think if I was a figment of your imagination you'd know it."

"I don't know! Do you think I deal with being crazy on a daily basis?" His eye brows lifted. "Don't answer that." I put my hand on my forehead. I think I'm gonna barf.

"Can a hallucination do this?" he asked stepping forward. He put his hands on my face. I was melting, then I went back to reality.

"No! This is just like my dream." I pushed him off of me.

"So, I've been in your dreams?"

"Goodness gracious, just leave me alone. Do you even have a reason for being here?"

"Yeah, I'm here to protect you. I'm always here to protect you."

"What do I need protecting from?"

"Mark."

"O.K. now I know you don't exist."

"Gosh Cammie, why do you trust people so easily? I mean, the way you were brought up, I thought you'd know better."

"Don't give me some speech like you actually care about me! What's so bad about mark anyway? He's a nice guy unlike you."

He put his hands over his chest,"Wow, you know gallagher girl, that hurt."

"Do you wanna talk about getting hurt? Do you even realize how much you've hurt me? All the questions you've left me with? And now ugh!"

"Where is all this coming from anyway?"

"The fact that you don't exist! It's easy to yell at something that isn't real." He got quiet. For a few minutes we just stared at each other. I honestly thought about crying, then disregarded it because Mark was waiting for me. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Why does it matter, you don't think I exist."

"Touche." He started making his way over to me. As the distance between us diminished, I started to let myself savor this fake or not, it was important. Our faces were inches from each others, he looked me straight in the eyes, and his hands moved to my face.

"Cammie!" There was a loud banging on the door. I whipped my head around as I heard Bex yelling. I turned back and Zach was wasn't even evidence that he had ever been there at all.

"I knew it." I said. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Where have you been?" Bex asked.

"Just got a little hot."

"Well come on, Mark's asking for you."

"Let's go." I replied and followed her out of the bathroom. I'll keep that hallucination to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, it's getting late. Wanna go home?" I asked Bex. We had just taken a break and were back at the bar.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired." she said. "We better go tell the guys good night."

We stood up and made our way over to the guys.

"Well ladies, having fun?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but I think we're going to head back. My parents are probably wondering where we're at."

"Want us to give you a lift?" Mark asked. I looked at Bex who just shrugged.

"Sure." I added. Mark took me by the hand. We started to head out of the door.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom. Bex, wait for me?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll meet you in the car?" Bex said to me.

"Sure." I said.

Mark walked me out to their limo. He opened the door for me.

_"What are you protecting me from?"_

_"Mark."_

I shrugged it off. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. I stepped into the limo. Mark shut the door. He went to the other side of the limo and got in. He put his arm around, then the limo started driving away.

"Mark, what's going on." His hand went around my mouth, and I started screaming. I bit him hard in the hand.

"Ow!" he yelled. I got up and moved to the opposite side of the limo. Mark lunged at me and I dove onto the ground. He hit his head on the divider from the front of the limo to the back. I looked around, I had to find an escape. Mark leaped again, and I kicked him in the stomach back into the divider. I looked up and saw the sun roof. That was my way out.

I took off my heel and threw it at Mark. It nicked him in the arm. I looked around and couldn't find the button to open the sun roof. Mark jumped on top of me. I kicked him in the stomach with my other heel. He moved up a little and I punched him in the face and with all my might pushed him off of me. I then kicked him back against the divider. Out of no where the sun roof opened.

That's conveniant.

I stood up on the seat and jumped up to go through the opening, but Mark caught my legs. He pulled me back into the seat of the limo. He pulled out a rag from his pocket and shoved it in my face. I held my breath and kicked. I punched him in the face and with the one heel that was left on I kicked him in the leg, hard. He took his hand off my mouth and the rag fell. I took a breath and sat up and knocked Mark onto the ground. I picked the rag up and put it over Mark's face. I looked at the sun roof and saw a hand.

"Cammie, hurry up!" yealled a voice. I grabbed the hand as it lifted me from the limo. When I was safely on the roof, Zach took my hand and we jumped off onto the grass off to the side of the road.

Zach held me in his arms, I was so confused. Eeverything hadn't even sunk in yet. After 2 minutes and 42 seconds Zach spoke.

"So, I think its appropriate for an I told you so?" I just smiled. Then it dawned on me.

"What about Bex?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I said what about Bex?" Zach just stared into space. The limo was completly out of sight with Mark probably still unconscious in the back of it. "Zach! Answer me!" He replied with silence.

I can't believe I left Bex alone. With someone we didn't even know! I'm so stupid.

"Zach, please say something."

"I guess I'm gonna have to bring you with me."

"With you where?"

"Just come on, don't ask questions." He stood up, but I stayed on the ground.

"How do I know I can trust you Zach." He held his hands out for me to take.

"You won't until I show you someone."

"Is it Bex?"

"No."

"Then how would-" He lifted his finger and put it to my lips.

"Gallagher girl, you sure talk a lot." I wanted him to kiss me, but he didn't. Instead, he took my hands and lifted me off the ground. He held my hand as we walked towards his motorcycle. And we stayed in silence as he drove us off to some unknown place.

I didn't care though. I needed to find Bex. Plus, if it proved that I could trust Zach, I'd do anything.

45 minutes and 23 seconds later, Zach stopped the motorcycle. It didn't make sense though, we were in the middle of a deserted dirt road that had over grown acres on each side. He got off the bike and just stared at me.

"Yes?"

"I think we need to have a talk."  
"Now?"

"Well, do you see a better opportunity coming in the future?" I was quiet. He did have a good point there. I got off the bike and looked at him.

"So, where are we going to start?"

"How about with what you said in the bathroom at the club." I was afraid he was going to say that. "Oh, so now your quiet?" he smirked.

"Well now your real." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground. I walked over and he patted the ground next to him. I took a seat.

"So, I have a feeling you have some anger towards me."

"I wouldn't call it anger really."

"What would you call it then."

"Frustration."

"And why do I frustrate you?"

"Because you don't answer my questions. You come out of no where, and you act like you like me one minute and the next it's like you don't even care about me." I know it's weird that I was actually telling him this stuff, but it was just the position I was in. I needed to know Bex was O.K., and if I was going to trust Zach, then I needed to have my questions answered.

"That's all?"

"O.K. that's not exactly what I wanted you to say after that."

"I know," he sighed, "just trying to beat around the bush."

"Hm, Zachary Goode am I making you nervous?" He flashed one of his million dollar smiles.

"Now, don't get cocky on me now." We laughed.

"You still haven't answered my questions yet."

"Well, you haven't actually asked me anything yet."

"O.K. then, how do you always know where I am?"

"Well, that's my job. I'm hired to know that."

"Is that the only reason you show interest in me?" For some reason he thought that was hilarious. "I'm not trying to be funny."

"No, actually my employer isn't to fond of me fratinizing with you, but you know me, I'm kind of a rule breaker." he smirked.

"So, who's your employer?"

"I'm actually taking you to see him."

"You said see instead of meet."

"Yes I did."

"So I know him?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Mr. Solomon?"

"No, and you might want to stop. You'll never be able to guess it."

"Fine, so next question."

"If you must." I stood up.

"You know you wanted to do this not me."

"Gallagher girl, have you ever heard of sarcasm? And can I please ask where you think your going? I drove you out here in the middle of no where."

"I could have found my way back."

"Did you forget your in another country?"

"Hey, I passed COW with an A"

"Would you like a gold star?" I rolled my eyes.

"So, my question." I said. He stood up too.

"Go for it."

"Why do you give me the cold shoulder half the time?"

"I think I just answered that. My employer remember?"

"Right. Now I have one final question."

"Anything."

"You sure you up for it?" He lifted his hand and pointed to his face.

"Spy, I'm ready for anything."

"Why didn't you kiss me? And I know you did before you left for Blackthorne. But, after that, like when we were in the train together? Or behind the bleachers?" He looked genuinely taken aback.

"Well, I really don't have ananswer for that one." We stood in silence for 3 minutes and 52 seconds just staring at each other. He walked forward, and third times a charm, because I didn't stop him. When he lifted his hands to my face, no one interuppted us; and when he kissed me, no one shook me a wake. When we pulled away, he looked at me and smiled.

"So, I think it's time we get going."

"O.K." I agreed. We got back on his motorcycle. I leaned on his back and wrapped my arms around him.

"All set?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

"Is this it?" I asked as the motorcycle came to another stop.

"Well, almost." Zach said. He parked the bike, hopped off, and then grabbed my hand as I hopped off the motorcycle. He held my hand as we started to walk. "You should consider yourself lucky."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I'm the only one who works for this guy. No one knows about this location I'm taking you to."

"Wait, your the only one?"

"Yes."

"And your only job is to protect me?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that so important?"

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough." I was confused. Am I really such a big deal that this secret guy would go through all this trouble for me? It just didn't make sense. The wind blew, cold. I shivered and was automatically covered in goose bumps.

"Gosh, when did it get so cold?"

"Well, maybe it's because you didn't finnish getting dressed before you came out tonight." Zach smirked. He instantly started to take off his jacket.

"Oh, don't complain. You know you like it."

He smiled, "Who said I was complaining?" I laughed as he put his jacket around me and put one arm around my shoulders while holding my and with his other. "Better?"

"Much."

"So, I gave you your chance for questions, now its my turn."

"Sounds fair enough."

"O.K. question number one, how do you have enough time in the world to discover all those secret passage ways?" I started laughing. "No, I'm serious."

"Well, I spend more time at that mansion then any other girl. When your all alone, you find a lot of time on your hands. And those things really do come in handy."

"Like when?"

"Like when you just need time to think or , in my most recent example, when your sneaking out for a guy who can't know your a spy and a school who can't know about said guy." Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Zach didn't reply. O.K. yeah, definantly should not have brought Josh up.

"Well, now for my serious questions."

"O.K. I'm ready."

"Why did you decide to actually go for it with Josh? I mean I know your a spy and all but your a gallagher girl. Your supposed to behave and learn how to dance and drink tea. You all have the same cover as rich snobs to the outside world. And when they let you out on the real world, your pretty much the same. Some rich heiress who obeys every command. Then you, the head mistress's daughter of all people, go and sacrifice it all for one guy. How did you do it?" Wow, I so wasn't expecting that question.

"Good question."

"Thanks."

"The truth is, I've actually thought about that quite a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know I'd always expected my mom, or Solomon, or even one of the C.I.A. guys who interviewed me about it to ask me. None of them did though. No one ever did."

"Until now."

"Yeah, the truth is I may be a Gallagher girl, but I'm still just a girl. I have wants and I have needs,and a cute guy noticed me. I was even with Bex, and he didn't look at her. And I was on a mission to not be seen, and he saw me. It was the first time anyone had shown me that kind of affection and I realized how much I had always wanted it. So, I continued what I was doing and I don't regret what I did."

"Do you regret getting caught?"

"No, not at all."

"And why not."

"The truth was going to come out sometime. It always does. And if it hadn't of come out, I wouldn't be with you right now."

"Well, I'm flattered gallagher girl."

"I'm glad." I smiled. I loved being so open with Zach. It felt so natural, and really good.

"So, is your employer going to be mad you brought me?"

"Not at all. Actually I think he'll be pretty pleased. Maybe not with the fact that we're you know the way we are now though."

"And what way are we Zach?"

"Well, were as much as we can be in our situations. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes." And I actually wasn't lieing. I mean the truth was there was no possible way that we could be anything more then what we were right then in this moment. And if everything went back to normal, I would probably have to move on from what was happening with Zach. I may not even ever be allowed near him again. But I wasn't going to think about that now. Because right now I was with a boy who may or may not be falling for me the same as I was falling for him.

"We're here." he said.

"We're where?" I asked. We were in the middle of a field. Nothing was around us but grass that was even taller then Zach.

"Just watch." he said smirking. He let go of me and walked over to a rock. When he picked it up the grass to the left of me parted into a flight of stairs. "Cool isn't it."

"Oh yeah." We walked down the stairs and as soon as our bodies were underground, the opening shut.

"Did you press a button?"

"Nope, that was my employer."

"Really cool." We walked down the stairs. When we got to the bottom, there was an opening where the light was seeping out. I saw a smokeless fire in a pit, Mr. Fibs had discovered that himself, and a shadow on the wall. Zach stopped and turned to me.

"I need you to promise me just one thing." Zach said. He looked really nervous.

"Anything."

"O.K. please don't hate me. And promise me you'll stay calm." What the heck was he talking about.

"Why would I-"

"Mr. Goode, she can handle it." A voice called from the other side of the wall. Wait a minute, I knew that voice. Not only did I know it, but I knew it well.

"O.K. come on Cam." Zach walked ahead of me, and I saw the shadow stand up. "Hello Mr. M."

"Well, are you coming?" The voice called. O.K. this was impossible, I must be getting my memories confused. I walked into the room, then stopped. I thought I was going to faint.

"Zach?" I said shakily.

"Cameron." The man said. It couldn't be, there was no way. It was impossible.

"Dad?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Cammie." my dad said. He started walking towards me. I backed up towards Zach.

"Cammie, its O.K." Zach said. He put his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Dad. My dad was standing in front of me. My dad who I was told was dead. It was my dad! This, this is impossible.

"Cammie, please say something." my dad said. I just stared at him. I was having trouble breathing, and he wanted me to talk?

"How" I mustered.

"Zach, let's sit her down." he said.

"Sure thing." I didn't move. Zach picked me up and brought me over to the couch. My dad took my hands.

"Honey, there's a lot that your mother and you do not know." Obviously. "Before I start I just want you to know I did this all to protect you." I shook my head and he continued.

"O.K., so remember when I left on my last misssion?"

"Yes."

"Well, I went on an extremly dangerous and top secret mission. I told your mother and yourslef that I was on this mission alone, I wasn't. I went with Joe Solomon, and we were tracking down the Circle of Cavern. They created this device that, if activated, could lead them to every nuclear weapon on the planet. If they used it, it would be bad. But if they sold it, it would be even worse. The only way to activate it though was by the most state of the art computing system in the world, now let's see what they're teaching you at that school of yours. Where is that?"

"Hong kong." My dad smiled just like he always did when I impressed him.

"Correct. So that's where they sent Solomon and I. We were supposed to be there maximum 6 months, but they had forgotten that we had no idea what the new C.O.C. looked like because they had stopped for so many years. So, 6 months turned into 8. Then, we finally figured out for a fact who they were and where their head quarters were. We tried to infultrate once, but they were extremly prepared and had set of bombs. Solomon got hurt and I transported him to our nearest facility. Even though I was short a man, I had to continue. So, I infultrated when most of the men had left to go get more supplies incase of another attack. I knocked a few guys out, took the device, and left safe and sound."

"So, why did everyone think you were dead?" I asked. I was so confused, this story had sounded so much like all the others he had told me before. Except he had made it seem like this one didn't have a happy ending.

"Because, this was the Circle of Cavern, and they don't play games. I went to visit Joe, and he told me that they had put out a reward for me. 1 million dollars for who ever could bring me to them, dead. Now, I couldn't go home and put you guys in danger, and even though I was disguised, they could easily figure out what I truly looked like. So, I had no choice, I had to turn a body into them. That's where Joe came in."

"How?"

"You know how people can donate their bodies to science?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Joe broke into one of the medical colleges and stole a cadaver that was close to my features. Same hair, color eyes, and height. He then turned the body into the C.O.C and retrieved the million dollars. And that's how I landed here." He lifted his arms and motioned around the room.

"So, Mr. Solomon has known you were here the entire time?"

"No, Joe doesn't know my location. Incase the C.O.C. is still keeping tabs on him, he wouldn't want to be tempted to come see me and reveal my location."

"How does Zach fit into this?"

"Well, I still come into contact now and then with Joe. But my main concern had always been about you and your mother's well being. So, I had Joe disarm the alarm so I could hack into the security cameras at Gallagher. That young lady is how, first off, you got caught sneaking out."

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all. No one would have found out if it wasn't for me. Joe told your mother about what "he'd" seen, and then, you were done." I was quiet. I mean how do you respond when your father who was supposed to be dead ratted you out about your first boyfriend? It just doesn't happen.

"So I then watched as your mother merged Blackthorne and Gallagher for the first time. I watched how you reacted when you were followed by Zach. And I learned how much of an excellent spy he was. So, I contacted Joe, and got Zach working for me to protect you. But Zach decided to get closer to you, and I wasn't too fond of that. You trusted him though, and like I said, he was good. So, I kept him on. Then I was the first to find out that you were the target for the C.O.C. and I got Joe to excuse Zach from school so that he could protect you. I knew you would do anything,no matter how wrong, to protect Macy. So, that's why you went first with Joe to the rally. We couldn't tell you that you were in danger, we wanted to keep you from being too worried. So, I made Zach go to the train station, this time in disguise. But ofcourse you saw right through it. None of us knew that they would show up on election day,and that was such a close call. We decided to just let you in on it so you would be prepared and have your guard up at all times."

"But why are they after me?"

"Because, they don't have their device back, and you're my daughter. They think you know the location of it. And, if not, then if they have you kidnapped then your mother would tell them it in return for you."

"But we don't have it."

"I know, because it's here with me."

"So, does Mark work for them?"

"Yes, the C.O.C. is a family run business, so they recruted Mark so that he could get close to you."

"And it worked."

"Yeah, but you fought back, they didn't take into account how good you really are."

"So, do they have Bex?"  
"Yes, she's O.K. though. She's just been taken hostage."

"So, you have a plan to save her?"

"Ofcourse I do." He smiled. I loved my dad's smile. I loved my dad. So, for the first time since our reunion, I leaned over and hugged my dad.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too. Don't worry, everything will be O.K."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, these are the blue prints for the facility that they're holding Bex in." My dad said as he placed the papers on the table. "Now, this is the area where she should be located." He said. He took out a pen and drew a circle around one section on the paper.

"How do you know for sure?" Zach asked. My dad only smiled.

"Come with me." he said, as he walked over to a wall. It looked like it was just a wall, but I knew that not everything was what it seemed. "Computer, Rebecca Baxter." And like magic the wall parted to reveal multiple monitors. One was a map of london with a single red dot, the next was a television screen which kept switching from different areas in the building, and the last was a video of Bex. She was in a small room, tied up in the back right hand corner, her mouth gagged. I didn't know what shocked me more, the fact that one of the best spys that I knew was kidnapped, or that my dad had just found her within a matter of seconds. Luckily Zach spoke for half of me.

"I never get over how you do that." he said.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"It's just one of my perks. It's how I keep track of everyone. I've always had this technology within my reach."

"So, it works for anyone."

"Yes, I just have to say it."

"Do, Mom."

"Rachel Morgan." I watched how each monitor changed; I watched as my best friend turned into my mother. They were in two completly different situations. My mom was in her office talking with Mr. Solomon who was reassuring her that her allowing me to go to London was a good thing. I stared at my teacher and my mother and knew he was hiding something.

"He knows doesn't he."

"I didn't know Joe had gotten to body language yet?" my dad replied.

"He hasn't, I just know that look. He's given it to me before, everyone has."

"Sweetheart, it's our job to lie to protect. It's what we're trained to do, what you're trained to do."

"No, I'm trained to do business, to notice things. I'm trained to do what it takes to help people. I'm not trained to lie to someone for so called protection. Did it occur to you or to Mr. Solomon that when you find something out during the aftermath, it's so much more severe? Did it occur to you the heartache that comes with knowing that everyone you love and trust holds a secret from you? No, I don't think it did."

"Cammie, it wasn't like that."

"Dad, I'm not talking about your situation, I can understand that. But, if you would have told me first off that I was the one in trouble, I would have never put myself in danger. If you would have let Zach tell me why he was following me, I would have trusted him. But now I'm here in London faced with all this troube, Bex is kidnapped because of me, and when Mom finds out, she might honestly have a heart attack. Especially, if this ends badly."

"So, you want me to tell Joe to tell your mother."

"The truth will come out eventually."

"Not neccesarily." Zach cut in.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wait, your right! No one has to know if we-"  
"But that would take-"

"Not if we all, and I could call Joe."  
"That could work."

"What could work?" I was so confused.

"We're getting Bex back, and we're stopping the C.O.C. for good. Without freaking out your mother." Dad said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

At 2:15 Mr. Solomon walked into the small cafe'. Zach, my dad, and I were all seated in the back booth. He noticed us right away, mostly because Zach was the only one not wearing a disguise.

"Joe." My dad said with a smile. I may have been wrong, but it really looked like Mr. Solomon wanted to cry.

"So, what's the plan."

"We're taking out the C.O.C." Zach said, as if it wasn't a huge deal or anything.

"How?" Mr. Solomon asked. Then, after 4 and a half seconds he smiled.

"I knew you'd understand." Dad said. But that's the thing, everyone understood except for me.

"Can we please explain this to me?" I asked. All three of them just laughed.

"Cam, you're not going on this mission." my dad said.

"Excuse me?"

"It's too dangerous, if they capture you then there is no possible way they'd return you safe." Mr. Solomon said.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to stay back and watch." Zach said.

"Like a child?"

"No, you'll watch the security cameras. You can talk to us through coms units and direct us to Bex." My dad said.

"You know, I did sign up to be on the covert operations track? Or did you forget that?" I looked straight at Mr. Solomon.

"I'm fully aware of what you've signed up for. And I am fully aware of your talent. But what you are not aware of is your experience."

"I believe I have had to fight them before. Remmber on the roof with Macy? And I just fought a guy in a limo. I think I can handle myself perfectly fine."

"She does have a point." Zach butted in. I smiled, I knew he was good for something.

"O.K. let's not be biased here." My dad said.

"Well, let's also not let family bonds get into the way of the mission." I cut in.

Everyone just looked at me. I could picture their minds thinking of all the possibilities of the horrible things that could end up happening to me. I didn't care though, Bex was my bestfriend. Plus, it was my fault that she was in this situation anyway.

"I'm going in, I'm helping. I'm gonna stop them." I said firmly.

"This job would be a whole lot easier with a fourth person." Mr. Solomon said to my dad.

"It's your call Mr. M." Zach said.

Dad just looked at me. He said nothing, he had no expression on his face. Then, like magic, I saw something flicker in his eyes.

"Remember your first Cove Ops exam?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's start from the beginning, what happened."

"I was captured by Mr. Solomon."

"Well, that's exactly how this mission is going to work too."

I saw a smile spread across each one of their faces.

"Oh, I get it now." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'll be right back." Zach said. He stood up from the table where the two of us were sitting.

"Please, don't leave me alone." He walked around to my chair, moved a strand of my hair from the side of my face, and kissed my cheek.

"I promise that I'll come back, nothing will happen." He walked away.

It was night, 8:45 and 13 seconds, no one was around. I sat at our table and waited. I looked around into the nothingness of the crisp air and looked at nothing. Nothing was coming from the direction I was facing, but something was coming from the opposite direction.

I heard the roar of the van exactly 20 seconds before Zach had gotten up. It hadn't exactly hit me yet though what I had convinced them to get me into. And that's when I felt it, the air that blew forward from the push of the van, the hand that grabbed my shirt, and the arm that surrounded me pulling me into the moving vehicle. It was so quick and so smooth that I couldn't fathom how it was real. Then I remembered, it wasn't. I looked up at Mr. Solomon's hard face and wanted to smile. He threw me aside to the back corner of the van. I closed my eyes and laid limp.

"She out cold huh?" a voice said from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, she's not the only one." Mr. Solomon said. At that moment I was kind of glad I had my eyes shut. I'm not quite sure what happened, but Mr. Solomon got that guy good, and when he tapped my arm, there was blood and no body.

"You're as good as everyone says you are aren't you?" I said.

"You flatter me Ms. Morgan." he said with a smile. He got up and walked over to the driver's seat and took the wheel.

"Am I supposed to be dead right now?"

"No, they want you alive, they want to know if you have the device."

"So our next move?"

"Just stick to the plan, everything's going to be fine."

If I didn't know Mr. Solomon any better I would have thought I heard a crack in his voice.

The ride took 21 minutes and 42 seconds, and when we pulled I assumed my position. A weak teenage girl passed out in the van.

"Where's James?" an unknown voice said.

"He wanted to kill her, and that wasn't the plan. We got into a fight and let's just say we won't have to deal with him anymore."

"Fine, where's the girl."

"In the back, unconcious."

"Alright, bring that brat in, I'll tell Chase you're bringing her in." I heard the footsteps retreating. I heard the door open, and Mr. Solomon get out. I knew we were alone, but I was not about to break character. Mostly though, because I was too frightened to do much of anything at the moment. Mr. Solomon picked me up and cradled me.

Wow, if only the other girls could be here to charish this moment with me.

He carried me for 3 minutes until I heard someone else's breathing.

"Give her to me, I'll bring her to Chase." I heard a voice say. I knew that voice. Mark.

"I believe my instructions were to take her to Chase." Mr. Solomon said.

"Well, Bill just told me to find you. He says he needs to talk to you about what happened to James."

Mr. Solomon didn't speak. I could feel him try to control his breaths and straining to keep them in tack. As he handed me to Mark I felt his heartbeat increase. That's the moment that fear actually hit me because if Mr. Solomon was scared, something must be wrong.

Mark didn't cradle me like Mr. Solomon did, he flung me over his shoulder as if I were a garbage bag. I felt the temperature change as he pulled me into another room. I heard the door slam and a lock click.

This wasn't where I was supposed to be and I knew it, so did Mr. Solomon.

He threw me onto the floor, and still I didn't move.

I didn't move a muscle as he cursed me, as he kicked me, or as he slapped me. I remained in character. I didn't know what was to be done, or if the plan was still in motion. I didn't act until I heard a soft cry, and it wasn't uttered from my mouth.

It was from the back corner of the room.

"What? Oh you didn't think we'd get her now did you?" I heard Mark say. That's when it dawned on me, the noise was Bex. Bex who never cries, and I wasn't going to let him hurt her like this. I peeked from underneath my eye lids and saw where she was located, saw him with his back turned to me still yelling at my best friend tied and gagged and sobbing, and then I saw a brick not even 2 inches away from my hand.

I stood up and saw a light in Bex's eyes glistened. I winked at her as I picked the brick up and made my way to Mark slowly. He was so into his yelling he barely saw a slight smile creep across Bex's lips as I raised the brick and hit mark in the back of the head. Hard. I pulled his body behind a stack of boxes and ran over to Bex. I untied her and ungagged her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be, the worse thing they did was gag and tie me up. They gassed me, and did no harm to me. Not like what he just did to you." I hugged her again.

"We're getting out of here don't worry."

"How?"

"Well, Mr. Solomon, Zach, and my dad are here."

"Cam, did Mark hit you in the head?"

"I know it sounds crazy, and I have so much to tell you, both really good and bad, but just go with it O.K.?"

"Anything to get out of here." We smiled, but the happy moment didn't last. There was a loud beating on the door.

"Mark, what are you doing in there?" Bex froze and fear struck her eyes.

"It's Chase. He's the head."

"Come on." I said. We stood up and started to run towards the back of the room.

"Mark, open the door." Chases's voice was angry, and the beating was stronger now. It wasn't long until we heard the door fall off of its hinges. We crouched behind some boxes, hidden but only barely.

"Mark, where are you, where's the girl?" he called.

"Where's the other one?" he screamed. He must have noticed that Bex was gone too. We heard him storming in a fit of anger, kicking over boxes, and then he stopped. He found Mark.

By then we could hear backup coming, and we stood still as the whole plan pretty much fell apart before my eyes. I held my best friend's hand as we waited for them to find us, and for him to kill us. Then, like magic, all the noise stopped. We looked at each other confused, and both too afraid to give up our hiding spot.

"Cam, come out, and hurry up!" I heard Zach call.

"Wait, your not crazy?" Bex asked as we stood up. She saw all three of them standing, while the room was filled with bodies laying around them.

"Nope." I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

The sound of the explosion echoed throughout the night sky. From our safe viewing area on a hill 3 miles away, we could see the fire, the smoke, and the flashing lights as the authorities rushed to see what had happened.

"They'll never know." Mr. Solomon said smiling.

"And neither will your mother." Dad said. I didn't like lying to my mom, but I didn't like worrying her either. Plus, none of us had gotten hurt, so I guess there really was no harm in leaving out what had occured here in London.

"So, they're gone?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, for good this time." Zach said. I smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"So Dad, what does this mean for you?"

"I have to go into hiding for just a little while longer. I promise though, I'll be home soon."

"But if they're gone, why can't you come back home?" Bex asked.

"We just have to make sure." Mr. Solomon answered.

"And Mr. Goode, I don't think I'll be needing your services any longer, so you can return to school after winter break." My dad said. I felt a pain hit my stomach, no more Zach.

"Well, you two need to get back home, and Zach, you need to get back to blackthorne. I'll drive you guys home." Mr. Solomon said. I looked at my dad and realized I wasn't ready to say goodbye again.

"Come here sweetheart." He said with open arms. I hugged him as tears started to slip down my cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but don't worry I'll be home soon. Stay out of trouble." He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll try." I smiled.

"And you." he said pointing to Zach. Then, he stuck out his hand. "Thank you for protecting her. You were always a loyal employee."

"Thank you sir."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Dad, and then we all headed for Mr. Solomon's car. The ride to Bex's house was mostly silence. When we reached our destination, Mr. Solomon turned around to face us in the backseat.

"You do realize your parents are not aware that this happened? They had to leave on a mission, they'll be back in the morning. No one knows about this, and you can't tell your mother about your father Cameron. Is that understood?"

"_Well, I can still tell Macy and Liz."_ Is what I said in my head. But on the outside Bex and I both agreed.

"See you in class ladies." Mr. Solomon said. I looked at Zach, he was just sitting there with his head down. Am I not going to get a goodbye? Was I supposed to act like we never happened? There was no possible way I could do that. I waited, but when Bex got out of the car I knew I had to follow and his time to say goodbye was up.

I made my way to the house slowly, Bex opening the door and entering far before me. When I stepped onto the porch I turned and saw the car still there. It just didn't make sense, until the passanger door swung open and Zach emerged.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me goodbye." I said as he came closer. He took his hands in mine, and looked deep into my eyes.

"Well, it isn't something I'm looking forward to doing." he said.

"Well, neither am I."

"I'll miss folowing your every move." he laughed.

"And I'll miss thinking I'm crazy because I see you following me."

"I'll miss you gallagher girl. Don't worry though, I'll be around." And with that Zach kissed me. When he pulled away the only thing I could say was goodbye. Zach walked to the car and got in. Before he closed the door, he waved. Then Mr. Solomon drove away.

I walked into the house closing the door with a smile on my face.

"O.K. I want every single detail of what happened. From the moment you walked away with Mark until now!" Bex exclaimed running towards me.

I laughed, "Alright, but let's make some hot chocolate first."

"Deal."

And with that I told my best friend everything.

"That sucks that you won't be able to see Zach for who knows how long." she said when I finnally finnished.

"I'm not worried, he'll be around." I said with a smirk of my own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
